A mobile device can include various subsystems and functions to wirelessly connect to other devices through a communications network. For example, a mobile device can include telephony subsystems and functions that permit voice communication between the mobile device and other devices located remotely. Additionally, the mobile device can include data communication subsystems and functions that permit the mobile device to transmit and receive data through the communications network.
The communications network can include a wireless communications network. For example, a mobile device can be wirelessly connected to a cellular network or a wireless local area network (WLAN) through one or more cell towers or one or more wireless access points, respectively. The wireless connection may be subject to various interruptions. Data transmissions between the mobile device and other devices on the wireless communications network may fail. A call drop event due to the interruptions can occur, where voice communications between the mobile device and a remote device are cut off before the call participants finish their conversation.
Anonymous data, including information on occurrences of the interruptions of the wireless connection can be gathered. The anonymous data can be useful to a manufacturer of the mobile device for improving design of the mobile device and an operator of the communications network for modifying topology of the network to minimize future interruptions.